Jack's Birthday
by DesiringPirates
Summary: EDITED.       One day can change a lifetime.   JE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jack's Birthday

Rated M

Summary: One day can change a lifetime.

Notes: Well, this story started a one shot and ended a series. Who knew? In celebration, however, for being near the end of this series, I decided to go through a big editing section. Things have been changed around, and especially in the first couple of stories, a little more 'piratey'. I urge you to re read it before reading the new story!

**JACK'S BIRTHDAY**

**Part One**

"Can I open me eyes now!" the handsome captain growled, getting annoyed at the fact that he was blindfolded. Elizabeth had tackled him to the ground and blindfolded him, straddling his waist. Needless to say, Jack was very much excited at this position, but felt the absence of the fair Lizzie off of his stomach soon and was lifted up and into a chair or bench of some sort, being tied down to it.

"HELLO!" he sighed. "WILL? LIZZIE?" he struggled to get out of the chair. "YE KNOW, LIZZIE, IF YE CAN HEAR ME, IT'S NOT FAIR TO STRADDLE A MAN THEN LEAVE HIM TIED TO A _BLOODY FRIKING CHAIR!"  
_  
Someone giggled.

"I hear you... oh... Liii-iizzie!" Jack smirked. "I know ye are out there, lass, now can you please tell me what is going on?"

Her delicate footsteps sounded off the floor as she calmly walked over to Jack, and she rested her hands on his knees and squatted down, looking up at Jack's face. He smirked that god-awful smirk he made when he was thinking of something... dirty. And a slight bulge appeared in his pants.

_God he is so easy!_ She thought as she made a disgusted face. "Don't get too excited, Jack." She lifted her mouth to his lips, brushing them ever so slightly. "You wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." she breathed into his mouth.

"What surprise would that be, love?" he said, and tried to close the gap between him and the beauty in front of him, but unfortunately for Jack, she backed away and stood up, walking in back of Jack. She ran her hands down the front of his chest and breathed into his ear, the bulge in his pants tightening.

"This one." she bit his ear, causing him to moan, and then ripped the blindfold off his eyes. "Surprise." she whispered.

It took a second for Jack's eyes to focus, but when they did, the sight before him wasn't the one he wanted. They were in a tavern, with crude decorations, and the crew and a couple of mismatched people from the Tortuga street were all standing around him, Will and Elizabeth right in front of him.

"Bloody hell?" he asked, and was deafened by the screams of his friends and crew.

"SURPRISE!" they all screamed at the top of their lungs, and Will and Elizabeth stepped forward to cut him from the chair.

"That was a pretty nice moan you had there, Jack." Will joked, cutting through the ropes.

Jack went slightly red with embarrassment. "It's not fair that ye sent Lizzie, ye eunuch!" he stood up and rubbed his wrists. "Ye know she knows how to push my buttons."

"With pride, too, I might add." she grinned and enveloped Jack in her arms. "This party is for you." Jack squeezed her back, and let go, watching Elizabeth smile at him. "Since we don't know when your birthday really was-"

"-And I won't be telling ye!" Jack put in.

Elizabeth continued. "-we decided to give you a birthday."

"Plus, we were bored." Will added truthfully. "We just needed an excuse to have the bar maiden bake a cake, and have rum at the same time." He looked over Jack's shoulder. "OI! Anna Maria!" he called out, and made his way over to the pretty pirate, wrapping her in a hug.

Elizabeth smiled. Will and she had decided to just be friends a couple of months back, and Elizabeth was glad to see that William had moved on after the dissolution. She had sort of moved on with Jack, spending more time with him, getting to know him better, maybe even loving him a bit more. But nothing was serious yet. She was not even entirely sure she wanted it to be; she enjoyed being free to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and with whomever she wanted. She turned to Jack, and gave him a warm smile, watching his eyes sparkle at the sight of her.

"There's more, you know." Elizabeth grinned as Jack's eyes sparkled even more.

"Really?" he joked, and wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and slapped Jack in the chest, but she didn't remove Jack's arm.

"Not that, you idiot." she smiled, and pointed at a table. "That. Presents."

Jack looked confused. "Presents?"

"Yes, presents. Free things that you didn't have to steal. How's that sound?"

Jack smiled. "You mean, if it's me blessed birthday, I get to have free stuff given to me?"

Elizabeth nodded. "You could have more... if you told me when your birthday was."

Jack thought about it for a moment, and then shook his head. "Nope, sorry, still not telling ye." He smiled and tapped her arse as he walked away, leaving her red faced with slight anger and embarrassment, in search of rum.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack was sitting in a rather comfortable chair, unwrapping gifts. So far, he had gotten an old crown that was stolen from the king of England's jewelry, rum, tropical beads, rum, some fancy rock that was suppose to help him bathe, rum, ale, rum, gold coins, rum, new rings, rum, and a brand new belt from the town's tailor. Oh, and more rum.

Now he was unwrapping Will's gift to him, and found that it was a beautiful sword. He grinned as he grabbed the hilt and looked down the blade.

"Thanks, mate." he said. "I needed one of these."

Will, who had his arm wrapped around Ana Maria's shoulders, nodded. "I know. It's a sad shame what happened to your last sword.

"What happened to his old sword?" Ana Maria asked, curious.

Jack smirked, and looked down at her. "Let's just say it involved two wenches, a monkey and a bottle of glue."

Ana Maria's eyebrow raised in question, but she didn't press any further on it.

Jack bent down and picked up his last gift from Pintel and Ragetti, opening it to find more rum. He uncorked it and took a drink as the band started playing music. People were dancing, talking, laughing, having a good old time, as Jack sat back in his chair and watched them, with a smile. It was beginning to look like a Tortuga night, but better. He had gifts... and a very attractive young Elizabeth who had calmly walked up and sat in Jack's lap. Jack greeted her by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back, making her rest comfortably on him. She sighed.

"Having a good time?" she asked, and felt Jack's chin rest on her shoulder.

"Yup. All I needs now is a good tumble and it would be the best day ever." Jack sniffed Lizzie's hair.

Liz just rolled her eyes and sighed. No matter what the situation is- or where they were- ever since her and Will called it off, Jack _always_ mentions that they should have a 'good tumble'. And she always told him no. Elizabeth smiled, and moved her head so he could stop smelling her.

"Too bad you're not getting that from me." She smirked and turned her head slightly to look at Jack.

"I figured." Jack replied, leaning back. Elizabeth laughed, a most pleasant sound, and moved herself so she can look Jack in the face. She sat on her knees, and wrapped her arms around Jack's chest and smiled at him.

"I'm a tease, aren't I?" She asked, and yelped in surprise when he pulled her down toward him.

"If it weren't a public place I'd throw you down and ravish you right now." Jack breathed into her ear. "In fact, I have done that before. Let's get to ravishing, shall we?"

"Well, since you can't do that..." She lightly kissed Jack on the lips and pulled away. "How about a dance?" She slid off the chair and held her hands out, which Jack took and allowed himself to be dragged out onto the make shift dance floor, where a couple of bar folk had set up a small instrumental section. They were playing a cheery tune, something about a wench and a tankard of ale. Jack and Elizabeth locked arms and joined the dancing crowd.

Soon after, the musicians had changed to a slower tempo, singing of a lost love and nothing conquered. Elizabeth stopped right in front of Jack, and gave him a small nervous smile. Then a dancing couple bumped into her back, sending her into Jack's arms. She quickly pushed herself out of Jack's arms, and turned her head so he could not see her blush. Her eyes were treated with the sight of Will and Ana Maria dancing so close; it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. Dancing so close, they looked like they were making love.

"I'm going to- uh, get a ... drink." Elizabeth nervously laughed and went to walk past Jack, who held out his arm to stop her.

"Where are ye going?" he asked in a low voice. "Ye promised that you'll dance wit' me."

Elizabeth looked up at his face and saw that Jack was being serious. And that made her smile, as she stood in front of Jack, who was already ready to take the stance of a regular waltz. Elizabeth smiled and walked into Jack's frame, holding his hands. His hand stopped on her back, but at her smile, he lowered it to her waist. They began dancing the steps, their eyes never leaving each others.

"Don't be afraid." She joked. "I trust you."

Jack smiled, and his eyes grew serious. "Then why do you always say no?" He asked, in sincerity. "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do." she smiled. "I just love being a tease."

"Well, one day, teasing isn't gonna be enough." Jack replied, and saw Elizabeth purse her lips, her forehead creased- that's when he knew that she was thinking of a plan.

"I'll tell you what... you tell me your birthday, and on that day, I'll sleep with you as my present. Fair?"

Jack considered this. "Fair. But I don't plan on telling you my age anytime soon."

"I don't see why not. Keeping your age a secret really is not important."

"When ye get older, Lizzie, you'll find out why."

After a minute or more of dancing, Elizabeth gently placed her head on Jack's chest and sniffed in his smell. Jack liked being this close to her, and liked how, finally after many years, she could trust him. For awhile, they stayed like this, until Elizabeth lifted her head and Jack lowered his, taking her mouth in his own, kissing her slowly. Elizabeth turned her head to the side to allow him more access, accepting his probing tongue into her mouth.

Unbeknownst to them, the music had stopped and people stared at the two of them, and chuckled.

When Jack opened his eyes, he met the friendly stares of the people, and stalled. Elizabeth sensed his sudden hesitation and stopped.

Elizabeth broke the kiss and untangled herself, Jack standing straight and tall; she flushed with embarrassment. Jack shushed the crowd and ordered for the music to start up again, and people went back to dancing, chuckling.

With a hand on her upper back, Jack led Elizabeth over to the bar, where he treated her to some grog.

(1)(2)(3)

The party went into the wee hours of the morning, with people such as Gibbs and the bar maiden and Will and Ana Maria disappearing upstairs. At around three o' clock in the morning, the music was gone and most of the guest fell asleep on the floor, tables, even on the bar, to inebriated to go back home or on the ship.

Will was the first one to wake up, being that he wasn't a drinker, and walked quietly downstairs. He looked around the tavern and fought back the laughing fit he was about to have. He stepped over some random people and walked over to the leftover cake, cutting a piece big enough for him and Ana Maria. He smiled as he thought of last night- they were lucky to get a room in time.

Will looked around the room, and smiled. From what he saw, Jack and Elizabeth were nowhere to be found... which made him smile and shake his head. He knew, eventually, that they would stop playing around and give into each other.

He looked up at the stairs, and saw that Ana Maria was now standing at the top of the stairs, wrapped in a sheet, urging Will to hurry up. That made Will smile more.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth yawned and opened her eyes, feeling the light from the window spill on her. She stretched and bumped into something... hard... laying ... right next to her...

She turned her head to find Jack, shirtless, laying next to her, dead asleep. Confusion knitted her brow as she lifted the blanket to look at herself. She had on her undershirt and knickers, and they looked fine... she knew checking the bed sheets wouldn't help, because she gave her virginity to Will when they were together...

She couldn't remember if her and Jack... Jack and her...

OH.

She punched Jack in the chest, causing him to bolt upright and yelp. He looked over at Elizabeth, massaging where she hit him.

"Jezzis, woman! Why'd ye hit me?" he asked, and looked straight at her.

"JACK! Can you explain this?" she yelled.

Jack looked her up and down.

"You and I are in a bed. So what? Nothing wrong with being in a bed."

Elizabeth frowned, and her shoulders slumped. "What do people do in beds, Jack?"

He looked confused. "Sleep, and apparently beat on another person?" he answered, grumbling and still unsure of what she wanted to hear.

He was punched again for it. He grimaced and stared at her. "What the hell-"

"Sex, Jack! They have sex!" she almost screamed.

"Lucky for us, we were just sleeping." he said in a sarcastic tone, and laid back down.

"What?" she asked.

"All we did was sleep." he stretched, and laid his head on his arms. "You got drunk pretty good last night, and I carried you up to bed. You didn't want me to leave, so I stayed."

"That's all?" she asked, not believing him.

"Well, you were friendly around 3, but I was a gentleman..." he was cut off by another punch. "OUCH! WOMAN!" he yelled threateningly. "I didn't take advantage of you, so why do ye keep hitting me?!"

Elizabeth went to punch him again, but stopped. "Wait... what?"

"I didn't take advantage of you. I'd never do it like that." Jack straightened up. "I do have some morals, ye know."

"Hard to believe." Elizabeth sighed, and looked down at her hands. Jack was staring at her, amused. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted." he said, and smiled at her. "I like being rough in bed, actually. Excites me."

"Maybe I should keep punching you, then." She lifted her arm back up, but Jack stopped her.

Jack shook his head and pulled her down, making her lay right next to him, and wrapped his arms around her. She laid on her one arm and played with his dangling beard beads, smiling at him.

"Oh, and Elizabeth?" Jack said after a couple minutes of comfortable silence. "I have something to tell ya, and I ain't lying about this."

"What, Jack?" she asked, believing him. He hardly ever lied to her anymore.

"It's my birthday today."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still editing. Hope you are enjoying it!

Part Two

"You have got to be kidding me." Elizabeth groaned, and saw Jack walk back into the room with a bottle of rum.

"Ever had a bath in rum?" Jack asked, and uncorked the bottle, taking a big drink. It was his birthday, in all honesty, and he had Elizabeth all day. He was being a gentleman, as he promised, and Elizabeth had given herself to him, just as she promised. But that didn't mean that he still couldn't enjoy her gift . . .

"Ugh." She made a face, and replied half heartedly, "But we already did it today." She bit her lip as Jack crawled onto the sheets, hovering over her, bottle in hand. "Wasn't once good enough?"

"Nope." He lightly kissed her. "And ye know it."

She did know it, actually. And she really did want it - she felt a small fire burn in her as Jack kissed her along her jawline. She placed her one hand on his chest, and with the other, grabbed the bottle of rum. Without breaking eye contact, she slowly pushed him off her and down on his back, straddling his waist. She took a deep sip of rum, allowing a tiny mouthful of the amber liquid to run down her chin and onto her neck, and Jack watched it hungrily, wanting to lick it off for her.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched Jack lick his lips, and smiled cruelly. "I think I know what you want." She swung her leg over, and sat down next to him. "Are you thirsty?"

Jack nodded, and reached up to grab Elizabeth 's head, pulling her down. He hungrily caught her mouth in his and played with her tongue, dancing with it. Elizabeth moaned in satisfaction at the feel of his warm lounge, which was now making a trail down her neck . . . and she pushed him away, and back down onto the soft mattress.

"Nu uh." She dripped a little of the rum onto his chest, and he jerked under the cool sensation of it. She rubbed the liquor around his chest, and smiled. "We are playing by MY rules now." She bent her head and licked Jack's chest, once, noticing that with that little action, Jack's breath quickened. A sense of power went through her - he was a victim, her victim, to be exact, and she was going to torture him for it. She cupped his cheek, and lightly ran her fingers down Jack's neck, chest and belly, tickling him. He chuckled.

"This is new . . . " He moaned as she lightly brushed against his already hard shaft. "I've never been the 'maiden', if ye know what I mean . . . "

"Well, Jack . . . " She kissed her way down to his belly. "There IS a first time for everything."  
Elizabeth moved to straddle his legs, and gently kissed around his cock, and felt it brush against her cheek. She smiled, he was already so hard . . . she closed her mouth around the tip and suckled, feeling Jack jerk under her. She licked and nipped his tip, and brought him fully into her mouth. Jack moaned, and thrust into her, without knowing it. Elizabeth roughly grabbed his hips and pushed him down, and that only excited Jack more, if it was possible. She continued her strokes with her lounge, wrapping it around the tip, and took him in her mouth again, enjoying the gasps and moans coming from Jack. She broke free from his hardness, before she took him too far, and looked up at him. Catlike, she crawled up, up to the point when their noses were touching.

She could feel the heat coming off him, and smell the sweat rolling off his brow, and it caused the fire inside her to grow. If she didn't have him now, she would lose her mind. But she wanted to wait; she wanted to see how far she can go until he became aggressive.

Elizabeth kissed Jack, and Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could to him. He rubbed against her thigh, but she moved so he couldn't enter her. Again, she grabbed the bottle of rum and poured some down her neck. Jack shakingly grabbed the bottle, and kissed her neck, lapping up the spicy drink. She moaned, and entangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him down to her breast.

"I want you . . . " she moaned.

"The feeling's mutual, love . . . " Jack breathed against her skin, and nipped her perk nipple, caressing the other one. He dropped the bottle onto the floor, and heard it smash, but that wasn't his concern now.

". . . touch me . . . " She gasped as Jack's free hand traveled south, and he cupped her, feeling her slick against his hand.

"Fuck, Lizzie . . . " He gasped as she bucked against his hand, imagining it was his cock. "Why . . . " he was cut off by Elizabeth kissing and sucking on his neck.

"Because you seem to enjoy it . . . " She smiled and, and felt Jack grab her waist, throwing her down on her back. She looked up into his heavy lidded eyes, and smiled. She had him, she knew it . . .

"Let's stop playing games, shall we?" He stated, and brought his mouth down on hers. She groaned against his lips, and pushed him back onto the bed.

"I want this." She pouted, and that made Jack smirk. He gripped her hips tighter.

"Ah, but dearie . . . " He rolled over, so he can be on top of her. "It's MY birthday."

"Yes . . . " She rolled back on top of him. "But I am the present."

"How about we make a compromise, savvy?" He asked, and saw a look of confusion flash through Lizzie's already lust filled eyes. He pushed up on his elbows, making Liz fall on her back. He grabbed her ankle, flipping her over, and made her sit up on her knees. He gently grabbed her hair and pulled her back, so his front was touching her back. "This'll be fun, I promise." He whispered, and let go of her hair, having her fall back down, her hands stopping her crash.

Jack separated her knees and pulled her little arse up, so he could see her entrance. Finding it, he guided himself toward it, and thrust deep within her, grunting. She snapped her head back and screamed at the contact, but relaxed and allowed her body to match Jack's thrust as best as she could. In her position, though, it was slightly difficult.

"Ja- oh . . . " She moaned loudly, and was surprised that she could moan so loud. "Isn't . . . this how . . . " She gasped as Jack's paces began to quicken. "... animals mate?" she shuddered and fell on her elbows, enjoying, deeply, her situation.

"Deep down, hon, that's all we are." He grunted, and wrapped his one arm around her front, fondling her breasts. "Animals . . . " He growled, and drove himself deep into her.

She moaned again, hearing the wet slapping of him going against her. Jack reached over, his grimy hand gently grabbing her shoulder and squeezed, trying to steady himself. He felt himself throb, and knew his release was coming soon. He grunted as he drove into her, hard, making her cry out in desire. He felt his hand push back hair from her face, and ran it down the side her cheek. She collected his fingers in her mouth, and sucked and kissed them, and for some odd reason, that pushed Jack over the edge. He felt her release, and she gasped.

"Oh . . . OH . . . GOD!" she cried, and almost fell down, but Jack caught her waist, and drove into her one last time. "JACK!" she yelled, and felt Jack's desire washing through her.

He bit his lip as he spilled into her, and dropped her, falling on top of her and quickly rolling off, trying to catch his breath. She turned her head so she could see him, and reached out, cupping his face. He leaned into it, and kissed it lightly.

"Jack . . . " she sighed, and felt herself being pulled toward him, and she laid her head down on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Shhh . . . no talky." He sighed, and smiled. "Now it's time to rest." He rubbed her back, and felt her wrap his arms around his mid-section, holding him close.

(1)(2)(3)

"Aren't we ever getting out of bed today?" Liz asked around noon. "We haven't even gotten dressed, yet."

"Good. I like it that way." Jack said, ruffling through a fruit basket that was left in the room. Someone had dropped it off in front of the door before, knocked and quickly left . . . He pulled out a bright red apple and tossed it to Liz, who caught it, and took a bite out of it. The sweet juice ran down her chin, and Jack absentmindedly reached out, wiping it away with his thumb.

"People are going to wonder where we are." She took another bite of apple, and between chews, finished her thought. "They are going to talk."

"Let them talk." He sat down next to her, and peeled a banana. "Who cares? No matter what we do, or not do, people will always talk. Why should it bother us?" He grinned at her, and she stared at him.

"I guess you're right." She succumbed, and shrugged her shoulders, taking another bite of the apple.

"I'm always right. Want to know why?"

"Why?" she smirked, and he smiled.

"Because geniuses, like myself, are ALWAYS right." He smiled, and took a bite of his banana.

Elizabeth smiled and gently pushed his face away, giggling. He came back up though, and gave her a peck on the cheek. She looked deep into his chocolate eyes, and sighed. He grasped her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her with a gentleness that he didn't even know he had. 

Liz dropped her apple and ran her hand through Jack's hair, deepening the kiss. Now this . . . this was a kiss that she thought EVERY woman should receive. It was fierce, yet soft. It made her feel warm, but this time, it wasn't with want. It was with desire - desire to know this man, desire to find out more about him, and she found herself on her back, Jack still kissing her.

His hand trailed along her side, and she shivered to his touch. He broke away from Elizabeth to take a breath and looked into her eyes. Her bright brown eyes pierced his heart, and he leaned in to kiss her again, but stopped and whispered against her lips.

"Do you want this?" he asked. He never asked that the first two times, he just took. But, this time, Jack wanted Elizabeth to choose.

She nodded. "Yes." Her voice cracked, and Jack kissed her again, gently. He positioned himself at her entrance and entered her, and felt her moan against his lips. He moved, slowly, and kissed her neck gently, not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment together.

Their bodies melded into one, and Jack quickened his pace, feeling Elizabeth wrap her legs around his waist, bringing him in deeper. He thrust into her, feeling . . . peace. She smiled and kissed his forehead, and he chuckled.  
"You make me feel . . . " He suppressed a soft moan. "...wanted." Jack kissed her collar bone.

She smiled. "I do want you, in more ways than one." She smiled up at Jack and felt herself contract around him, and threw her head back in a silent scream as they both finished.

Panting, they broke apart, and Jack rested his head on her chest, breathing in her smell. He felt content, and sleepy. He looked up, and saw Elizabeth smiling at him.

"If you don't mind me saying, Jack, but that was beautiful." Her smile broadened.

He grinned. "That's because you're beautiful." He moved up onto the pillows, and saw Elizabeth doing the same, lifting up the blankets. He scooted in, and laid back down, watching her. Just . . . staring at her. And she was fine with that. Actually, she was tired. And fell asleep.

Jack lost himself in her, studying her face as she slept. He stroked strands of her gold hair out of her face and relaxed, feeling sleep eluding him.

Jack knew, that for the first time ever, he actually made love and not just have a tumble with a beautiful lady. And he fell asleep, smiling. He could live with that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok. This story has been edited and beta'd, hope you enjoy the new revised version! Up next: Story Two!

**Part Three**

"Alright Mr. Gibbs!" Jack twirled around, looking for his first mate. Gibbs rushed towards him, leaving the bar maiden to wash her mugs. "We set sail in an hour. Make sure everyone is ready and on board . . . make sure we have rum." 

Gibbs nodded and rushed off; barking orders at all the crewmembers. It was the day after Jack's birthday, not that anyone but Elizabeth knew, and it was time to set sail to Singapore, to do a bit of honest pirating. Jack smiled and winked at the bar maiden and walked up the stairs, to get Elizabeth.

He barged right into the room they shared for the past two nights and saw Elizabeth's bare backside towards him- she was getting dressed. He whistled, which made Elizabeth gasp and cover herself, hissing at Jack.

"JACK! The hell-" she screamed, and Jack shut her up by giving her a kiss, which she melted into.

When they broke apart, Jack pressed his forehead against Elizabeth's and sighed. "We set sail in an hour. Be ready?" he asked, and watched her shake her head.

"No. I'm going to stay behind." Liz avoided Jack's glare and pulled on her shirt and walked over to her trunk. "I got offered a job here. Maria, the barmaid, is employing me. And I need the money."

Jack looked confused. "Ye going to sell yerself?" He felt protective of her all of the sudden. "Why?"

Liz smacked Jack in the chest and sat down, pulling on her boot. "You idiot. I'm going to clean the tavern- pervert." She explained, and pulled on her other boot. "I need the money, if I want to buy myself a passage to England to see my father." Her father recently moved away from Port Royal, and Jack wouldn't go anywhere near London. He complained about the air there and the fact that if he was seen at least three hundred feet from the cost, he was sure to be dead.

Jack shifted uncomfortably. He felt... odd. "Well, why don't you come with us, just this once, and we'll steal the money?" he asked, and Liz looked up at him. He couldn't read her face, but he knew that she made up her mind. She was staying.

"Jack... I'm sorry." she walked up to him and cupped his cheek. "It was only a one day thing, though."

Jack nodded. "I know that, ye git. I was just thinking that it would be easier and faster to steal the money, I'd drop you off at England, you visit your old pap and we'll be on our merry way-"

"JACK." Liz said firmly. "I can't. You know that."

Now Jack was beginning to feel insulted. "Why not? What's the big deal of it?"

"You know why." she said softly, and walked to the other side of the room.

Jack pocketed his hands. "Oh, I see. This was about yesterday. Well, don't worry; I won't pressure you to do anything." His voice was becoming harsher every second. "Not asking ye to share my bed. Not even asking for yer affections."

This angered her, and she glared at him. "'Affections?' It was a one day thing, we agreed. And where do you get off implying that I have feelings for you? WHAT about you? It's not like your climbing through my window with roses." Her cheeks became red. "From what I see Jack, we are both very stupid people who did a very stupid thing."

"Oh, so now I'm stupid." Jack chortled. "Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." 

Elizabeth glared at him. "Well, at least your man enough to admit it, Jack. But this isn't about you." She glared at him.

"What?" he asked, harshly, and saw Elizabeth visibly cringe.

"I don't entirely trust myself around you. That's why you're going to Singapore, and I am going to stay here." Elizabeth felt tears build up behind her eyes. "I don't want to do anything stupid. We are too good of friends to do that to one another. That's why I'm staying."

For a moment, the world stood still. So, it was because of him, and what he does to her.

_Fine_.

_But what about what you do to me? Maybe I don't want to give up on that. _

And Jack felt hurt and foolish, for allowing himself to believe that it could be more than a one day thing. They had been dancing around each other for years; maybe it was because he had wanted this. And he felt abandoned, and empty. And furious at himself for allowing her to do that to him.

"You should have thought about that yesterday before ye bared yer breasts to me." Jack retorted, and felt Elizabeth's hand slap him in the face. He glared at her, and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close to him, and crashed his lips down onto hers. She gasped, and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him close. They broke apart, and stared at each other. Then Jack walked out of Elizabeth's grip, and stared at her, his face unreadable.

She sighed, and looked down at the floor. _We have the strangest fights_, she thought, and shuffled her feet, feeling the fight leave her. "You'll only be gone for three months, right?" she asked sheepishly. She felt like she was back in her petticoats and ringlets.

"Aye." He breathed out, looking out the window.

"I'll be here when you get back, then." Jack looked at her, but she continued looking at the floor. He calmly took two steps towards her and lifted her chin to look at him in the face. "I promise."

Jack smiled down at her and squeezed her shoulder, and Elizabeth's eyes sparkled at him.

"Good things happen to those who wait."

He turned and left her, walking down the steps, taking two at a time. He gathered up Will and Ana Maria, who were arguing about something over cake, and pushed them out the door, eager to leave Tortuga. The quicker he left, the quicker he could come back.

(1)(2)(3)

The trip to Singapore took longer that Jack thought it would. A hurricane appeared, and Jack had to delay the trip home until it passed. Then Will and Ana Maria ran away for two days, and everyone had to go out and search for them. After that, they had a skirmish with the Royal Navy, conquering the vessel and plundering whatever they could from it. Now, they were only about two days away from docking into Tortuga, and Jack felt excited.

It was still odd to him. He spent the past five months mulling it over and over in his head, thinking about why he would be excited to see Elizabeth again... but he just simply was. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again- he even declined, many times, when the crew went to visit the brothel houses, because he was waiting for her. This alarmed Jack, even Gibbs, who had confronted him many times about it.

Jack couldn't explain it, so he thought that he might as well enjoy... whatever this was.

"Mr. Gibbs! Can't we go any faster?" Jack called up to Gibbs, who was standing at the helm.

"We already are going fast!" Gibbs called back, and shook his head at his captain. He was a loon.

"BULLOCKS! This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean! Make it go faster!" Jack ordered, and pushed his way into his cabin.

Will walked up to Gibbs with a concerned look on his face. "Jack's been acting funny-" Gibbs gave Will his that's-so-obvious look. "-er." he added, and Gibbs nodded his head.

"Captain's in love, I think. Either that, or deep infatuation."

Will laughed. "Jack? In love? With Elizabeth?" Will's smile faded when he actually began to think on it. "That doesn't sound so funny anymore."

Gibbs chuckled at him.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack couldn't hold his smiles in as him and his crew walked off the Pearl, and he watched as the men reunited with friends and various girls... but where was his gi- friend? Jack looked around the crowded pier, and walked off it, looking through the town.

He came upon the tavern which he last saw her and walked in, smiling at Maria.

"Where be yer mop girl?" he asked, leaning over the bar.

"Hello, sweetie!" Maria pinched Jack's cheeks, and poured him a glass of grog. "She's gone. Left this morning."

Jack went white. "What?" he asked, but Maria didn't answer him.

Jack downed the jug of grog, feeling the burn go down his throat. He didn't want to be there, in that bar where they had been together, so he got up and walked Tortuga. He walked down to the beach and sat in the sand. He watched a crew load equipment on a ship, and saw a familiar trunk being passed by. The boy who grabbed it, however, was not a boy. Jack immediately got up from the sand and walked over to the 'boy', whose hair was tied back in a long braid, and stopped right in back of 'him'.

"Nice arse, there, 'boy'." He commented, and saw the figure stiffen, and turn around.

"Jack-" Elizabeth smiled. "You came back!" she cried and threw her arms around Jack, knocking her hat off in the process. Jack caught her and steadied them, hoping not to fall over in the sand.

"I told you that I'd be back. Granted, a little late, but I'm here." Jack smiled as he bent his head to kiss Elizabeth. She accepted the kiss, and held his face in her hands. She deepened the kiss, and heard him moan.

"OY!" Jack and Liz broke apart and saw an old seaman, apparently Captain of the vessel they were loading, stare at Liz. "YE COMING OR NOT? 'CAUSE EITHER WAY; YE NOT GET YER MONEY BACK!"

Elizabeth turned her head to Jack and sighed. "I've got to go." She stepped out of his grasp, and started walking away.

Jack reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt, forcing her to stop and stumble backwards, towards him. He caught her in his arms and frowned down at her. "You're not gitting 'way that easily." he growled, feeling angry that Liz would just leave when he just returned.

"Jack, I already paid my way. Besides-" she stood up, and straightened her shirt. "- I kept my promise. I was here to see you when you came back, wasn't I?"

Jack didn't say anything. It was true, she was there, and they didn't agree on her staying or going when he got back. So he watched her walk away, up the ramp, and disappear on deck. He pocketed his hands, and watched as the crew began to set off.

He turned away and began making his way down the beach when he heard a thud. Jack looked over his shoulder, and saw that Elizabeth's trunk had been thrown off the ship. A lone figure swung on a rope and landed on the beach, wiping her hands on her pants.

Jack just stood there and watched as Elizabeth walked towards him. As soon as she reached him, her arms went around his neck and held him close. Jack sighed happily, embracing her tightly.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so daft."

Jack smirked and smoothed down her hair, holding her close. "Yes, you are. But at least you realized it in time."

Elizabeth laughed and lifted her head, pushing up on her toes to slant her mouth on Jack's. Jack kissed her back, his hands roaming her back.

"Hey Jack..." She whispered, when they broke apart. "Remember that promise I made you about your birthday?"

Jack smiled, remembering that day which he had grown to treasure. "Aye. What a day."

"Would you promise me the same thing?" she asked, grabbing onto a handle of her trunk.

Jack smirked and thought about it. It wouldn't be a bad idea... he grabbed the other side of the trunk and walked with her over to The Black Pearl. "Aye, I think I will."

They laughed and smiled all the way up the gangplank. Will and Ana Maria were there and grabbed the trunk, stowing it to the side. Will smiled and embraced his friend, laughing.

"It's so good to see you, Elizabeth." Will smiled down at her.

"It's great to see you to, Will... and that mark you have on your neck, there..." She laughed as Will turned four shades of red, covering the mark Ana Maria gave him with his hand.

Jack smirked and was about to walk over to the gangplank when he heard Will say:

"Oh, and by the way, Elizabeth, happy birthday!"

Jack's ears perked up as he felt an instant rush to his groin. He turned around to see Elizabeth peering at him over her shoulder, smiling at him. 

"It's your birthday?" Jack asked, advancing on her.

"Yes." Liz smiled. All was still, Will looked at the dark looks on their faces before Jack grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and they ran over to his cabin, Jack opening it and ducking in after her, laughing.

Will looked at Ana Maria. "I think we should get off the ship."

"Aye!" Ana Maria hurriedly agreed, grabbing Will's hand and running down the ramp, already hearing noises coming out of Jack's cabin.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack rolled off Lizzie and smiled. Liz rolled over to face him, and kissed his cheek.

"Ye wasted no time." he said, grinning at her.

"'Good things happen to those who wait', or so I'm told." She kissed Jack, feeling his hand move along her back. She sighed and rested her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. It was exactly how she remembered it.

"Whoever told you that must be a genius." Jack continued rubbing her back. "That is very smart advice."

Elizabeth laughed and they laughed there for a couple of minutes, grinning like fools.

"Hey Jack?"

"Hmmm?" he moaned in response.

"We should do this on every birthday." She lifted her head to see his reaction. "And Christmas, while we're at it."

"All Hallow's Eve?"

Elizabeth felt herself be aroused, as she sat up. "Hmm... what about on Sundays? It is the day of rest, and we do rest... afterwards..." She turned her back on him, and he sat up, sitting on his knees.

Jack began massaging her shoulders, and she let her head roll back, and Jack took the opportunity to whisper in her ear.

"How about whenever we want?" 

She chuckled. "Then we'll never get out of this room, let alone this bed."

"That's fine by me." 

Elizabeth turned around and stared at Jack, desire in her eyes. Jack grinned; he loved having this affect on her. "It's a rather comfortable bed, don't you think?" He asked, and Liz leaned forward, attempting to kiss Jack, but Jack leaned back.

"What the..." she asked, and Jack laughed.

"Just playing 'hard to get'. I like to play, too, sometimes." Jack leaned back further as Elizabeth began crawling towards him. He lost his footing and fell on his back, she over him.

"Happy birthday to me..." she sang in a whisper, and her mouth descended on Jack's, tasting him.

He moaned as she grinded up against him, feeling himself stiffen underneath her ministrations.

"Say it again..." her voice shook, wanting to fill herself with him. "Say it or else..."

"Or else what?" he asked, defying her.

She grinned evilly at him and left him, walking over to the desk. She returned, her hand behind her back, and smiled. She straddled his stomach, her sex brushing up against him, making her shiver, but she kept control and shackled him to his bed post.

He laughed, at himself, for getting into this position, totally helpless. She smirked at him and got off him, her hand traveling down to his shaft. She stroked him, once, hard enough to make him squirm. He bucked his hips against her hand, remembering the last time he did that, he was rewarded with her hot mouth touching him...

But she extracted her hand and tutted. "I'm not here to give you what you want... it's my birthday." She grinned evilly as she moved and positioned her sex above his face. "YOU have to give me what I want..." She moaned, feeling Jack's breath against her. He brought his mouth up and kissed her, roughly, and brought out his tongue, searching her. She gasped, and grabbed the bed post to keep herself steady, as his tongue explored her, licking against her clit, pleasuring her immensely.

Her body shook, and she thought she lost balance for a minute, but realized that Jack had pressed his mouth harder against her, suckling and nipping. She trembled, and rose up, giving Jack air. Shakingly, she straddled Jack's waist again, coating him with her juices. She sighed as she slid herself on him, feeling him buck under her. After a second of adjusting herself on him, she brought her hips up and back down.

"Oh, god..." Jack groaned, thrusting his hips up, making contact with Elizabeth's flesh. "Ugh..." he grunted.

Elizabeth liked that sound. She also liked the fact that Jack was desperately trying to free his hands, wanting to touch her.

"Oh GOD, you're torturing me..." He gasped as she rode him harder and faster.

"All you had to do was... was..." She screamed, and rolled her head back, suddenly wanting Jack to touch her. She felt his legs move under her, and she drove herself deeper on him, her hands resting on his stomach, pushing him. "...was say i-it..." She moaned and closed her eyes, opening them to see Jack trying harder to free his hands. She giggled and held up her hand, which had the key in it. Jack nodded to Liz, but Liz just screamed again, feeling Jack push his hardest up and into her.

Elizabeth trailed the key up his stomach, onto his chest, and leant over, her breast going into Jack's face. He groaned, and kissed her chest, nipping and licking one of her taught nipples. She freed one hand, and he immediately grabbed her ass, helping her move up and down on him. She closed her eyes and shook, and Jack watched her face. God, she was so beautiful, and she was right here, with him, connected to him... he never felt so alive...

"I love ye, Liz." He moaned and felt his other hand go free, and he grabbed the other side of Lizzie's arse. "Oh, god, do I love ya..."

He drove himself up, two, three more times before they both collapsed in the throes of passion.

(1)(2)(3)

It was a couple hours later, almost nightfall, when Ana Maria, Will and Gibbs dared to climb aboard The Black Pearl. They had yet to see Jack and Elizabeth around town, and were curious to see if they had ever left the ship.

Will and Gibbs turned toward the front end of the Pearl scanning the lower deck. Ana Maria, on the other hand, heard a noise and looked up, finding Liz gripping the spokes of the helm tightly, Jack right behind her and thrusting.

Ana Maria quickly turned and ran towards her two friends, grabbing their shoulders and steering them off the ship. "I found them. Time to go."

Will attempted to turn to see why Ana Maria was rushing them off the Pearl, but Ana Maria pushed him forward. "Ye don't wanna see. It'll blind you."

(1)(2)(3)

It was the next afternoon, and Jack was at the helm of the Pearl, expertly guiding her through the waters of the Caribbean. For some reason, both Will and Gibbs refused to man the Pearl today, insisting that Jack should clean it before anyone should touch it. Jack smiled, remembering what happened last night in the spot he was standing in now. He scanned the lower deck, and found her.

Her golden hair shined brightly in the sunlight, and she laughed at a joke that Marty, the smallest pirate, told her. He smiled along with her, not knowing the joke, but glad to see her happy. As promised last night, they didn't tell anyone about their birthday tradition, as no one else really needed to know. And, also promised by Jack, Jack would brave England and take Elizabeth to go see her father.

Unbeknownst to him, Elizabeth had appeared at his side and gently took over the helm. She turned it sharply to the left, laughing as she watched Jack and the crew topple over. She steadied the boat, and guided it towards a totally different direction.

"What are ye doing?" Jack asked in a grumble, fixing his bandana.

"Change of plans." Liz smiled. "We are going towards that horizon." She said, pointing right in front of her.

"Might I inquire on why ye changed your mind?" Jack asked, taking the helm back.

Elizabeth smiled. "Curiosity..." She laughed, and stroke a piece of hair out of Jack's handsome face. 

Jack slid a hand around Elizabeth's waist, and pulled her close, meeting her lips. It was a gentle kiss, like the one they shared in Tortuga, and it ignited that desire Elizabeth felt before... Jack had told her about some of his life yesterday, but there was so much more she wanted to know.

And now, sailing into the horizon, she had that chance.

THE END


End file.
